pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Cure Fairy/Cure Live ~Love in A Melody~
Información General Idol:Cure Haruno(Paparajuku) Coord: *Rozen Maiden Set(Coord de Mizuki) *Kidness Heart Wedding Cyalume Coord Canción:http://aikatsu.wikia.com/wiki/Melody_of_Heart Items:Idol Aura,Kirara "Necesidades":Leer todas Las Curiosidades (Una en Concreto) de Cure Haruno Escena Cure:*En la casa de su madre en Paparajuku,Mirando una foto de PriBook de Shin* Haruka:Eh?Aah :D!Onee-chan te gusta ese Chico :D Cure:*Sonrojada y Con voz de Kotori*Haruka!No-no seas Tonta >.< Haruka:Sisi Onee-ccchan 7w7 admite que te Gusta esto...*mira el nombre del chico*Shin Tsukinami 7w7 Cure:'''Bueno Vale!>:v Y que si me Gusta '''Haruka:Pues 7u7 hazle un Live vestida de Novia 7u7 Cure:*Piensa y se sonroja*Eres Tonta D:? No ves que es demasiado descarado D: Haruka'''1-No no Soy Tonta, 2-Si lo haces imagina las posibilidades >w< tendría Cuñado? '''Cure:*Saca el collar que le regaló Shin y se lo pone*Ya estoy lista .-. pero que Coord Uso .-.? Haruka:No es que tu amiga Ginagi Sayonara tiene un set de Boda llamado Rozen Maiden Set?Pues pidele un Coord de ese set 7w7 Cure: -u-' eres más espábilada de lo que creía Hermanita Haruka:Ve coñ* >:v Cure:'Ya va -w- -Con Ginagi- ''Neko-p:Ginagi tienes Visita 'Ginagi:'Ah :D Oh Hola Cure-chi 'Cure:'Hi!Bye~chan!Vengo a pedirte un Coord .////. 'Ginagi:'De que coord Hablas n.n? 'Cure:'Rozen Maiden Set... '''Ginagi:*Facepalm*Puedo saber para que quieres usarlo .-.? Cure: ya te veras jejeje solo dejamelo we o mi hermana me mata ;-; Ginagi:'Vale :D *saca el PriTicket del Coord de Mizuki*Ten ^^ '''Cure:'Gracias ^^ -Cure Se fue Corriendo Gaymente :"u- Sala de Cambios thumb|left|400px Archivo:Idol Jewel Insert.gif Meganee:''Por favor escanéa la cantidad apropiadas de PriTickets para tu coord. También puedes escanear TomoTickets de Amigas. Coord Change Start! '''Cure:'Idol Time CountDown! Meganee:''Rozen Maiden Coord, un coord Lindo y Agradable del Rozen Maiden set,Cure-chan lo luce muy bien ¡Suerte en el Live! '''Cure:'Rozen Maiden Coord!*Sonrojada*STA-STARDOM! Live 'Cure:'Minna!Hola :D *recuerda que lleva el Coord y se sonrroja* Fans:Waa!Cure chan está muy linda '''Cure::*Recuerda algo que le dijo Haruka* -Flashback- Haruka:Recuerda debes actuar Linda para llamar más su atención! -Fin del Flashback- Cure:*Pensamiento:Espero actuar bien o sere signo de memes como Millefeui con su reto :u*Minna-chan hoy vengo a Entregarles todo mi amor~pero en especial a alguien *Pensamientos:Wa a Cagarla :u* *señala su collar* el que lo reconozca sabe para quien es este live ;) Sin más Comencemos :D Love like a melody　Love like a melody Heart wo nazotte narihibike Love like a melody　Love like a melody Kimi no moto ni made todoku yō ni Tōku kara tada mitsumeru dake (I'm fall in love) Heart no melody ga chū o mau (I'm loving you) Koi no telepathy sōshin surukara Bibibi-tto uketomete yo kimi no antenna de Kanchigai shinai de tokubetsu janai no watashi wa futsū no on'nanoko Koi ni koishite mitari yume ni yume mitari Sōzō no sekai wo fuwa fuwa fuwa Kimi o motto shiritaishi oshaberi mo shitai Onaji rhythm de dokidoki wakachiaitai Dakara honto no watashi o mite please me Love like a melody　Love like a melody Heart wo nazotte narihibike Love like a melody　Love like a melody Kimi no moto ni made todoku yō ni Kimi wa nandemo omitōshi ne (I'm fall in love) Heart no iro ga mieteru no? (I'm loving you) Hitomi no naka o nozokikondara Akaku somatta hoppeta mo bareteru no kanā? Making Drama Switch On!*Cure tiene en su mano una cajita con la foto de un personaje, Cure la cierra porque el Personaje aparece,le tiende la mano y comienzan a bailar,de pronto aparecen en el balcón de una mansión con la luna roja llena de fondo y Cure y la silueta se vn a dar un beso pero el beso se ve cortado cuando Cure dice el nombre del making drama y la escena desaparece en la luna* Under the Blood Moon Dance and Fall in Love Kagami ni utsutteru watashi no furishita watashi ni kizuite kureta kimi thumb|368px Cyalume Time! Yosoiki ni kikazatta dress de watashi wa Odotte ita no yo demo demo demo Sonomama no egao no watashi de iinda to Oshiete kureta kimi ga ite kurerunara Kono sekai wa diamond yori shining Kanchigai shinai de son'na chara janai no Watashi wa futsū no on'nanoko Koi ni koishite mitari yume ni yume mitari Hoshi ni inoru na nē nē nē Gyutto te o tsunaide kimi to yume mitai Colorful ni mau harmony o kanadetai Dakara onegai kotchi muite yo please me Love like a melody　Love like a melody Heart wo nazotte narihibike Love like a melody　Love like a melody Kimi no moto ni made todoku yō ni Escena despues del Live Cure:*recibiendo 50 mensajes privados y públicos por Twitter y PriBook y Por Wats :v* Grupo Shooting Star Laura:'''Woa Cure Chan quien es esa persona que Tanto amas 7w7? '''Todo el Grupo:Eso eso Cure Chan 7u7 cuentanos quien es Cure:'''Ya valieron >:V dejenme '''Haruka:Yo les puedo Contar :D 'Cure:'Habla y muere está noche :D 'Haruka'Ok Minna Me Callo :'v 'Todo el Grupo x2'Jodr >:v Cure eso no se hace 'Kentin:'No sere yo ese chico 7w7 *Mente:La cague we :"v Me va a friendzonear o algo peor* 'Cure:'Pues más te gustaría ;) MEJOR-AMIGO :D -KentinCDM ha salido del Chat- 'Hikika:'Wow sempai Sabe dar Justo en la Friendzone :"o 'Cure:'Bais A Todos -w- -CureHaruFairy ha salido del Chat- Categoría:Entradas de blog Categoría:Cure Live Categoría:Cure Paparajuku Live